Black Friday Woody
Black Friday Woody 'is the 3rd fighter in Lawl Zero. Entrance The Toys Come Back! BFW, as an inanimate toy, comes to life after checking his surroundings. Special Moves Neutral B: Spring-Weiner Black Friday Woody calls Slinky Dog to join him onstage. Slinky guards Woody's front side, and can be used to grab items, as well as block projectiles. He follows Woody around on the battlefield, and can be vulnerable to enemy attacks from the top, back, or bottom. After he's KO'ed or guards Woody for 9 seconds, Slinky heads away and Woody must wait 4 seconds to call him back again. Side B: Toss 'Em Overboard! BF Woody is grabbed by Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and a Robot, who swing him back and forth for up to 4 seconds before tossin' him overboard, which causes Woody to fling forwards and strongly damage nearby opponents. In this state, you can move back and forth, as well as jump, and also let go early at any time by pressing B again. If done in midair, toys will automatically throw Woody forwards. Up B: Woody's Nightmare Woody grabs onto a luminescent Buzz Lightyear from his nightmares, flying upwards for 2 seconds. Press A during the flight to have Buzz shoot lasers from his eyes, while pressing B simply cancels it early. Touching him or attacking him with melee attacks will cause Darkness damage to opponents, but Nightmare Buzz can be successfully awoken-out-of-the-recovery-move with a projectile. Down B: RC Car Woody gets out a remote control, which also spawns an RC car beside him. Using the control stick drives the car around (no jumps, yuyuh). Press Down B again and Woody will put his remote control away, and the car will disappear. Final Smash: Attack of the Mutant Toys Black Friday Woody summons various mutant toys onto the battlefield to attack opponents, of which consist of the following: * Disfigured army men who deal heavy damage to anyone in contact with them as they rise up from holes in the ground onto the battlefield. * A dump truck which drives past uncontrollably, doing heavy damage to anyone in its path. * Several monkeys-in-a-jar walk around the stage in straight patterns and do strong damage to those in the way, but can easily fall off the stage. * A doll hanging from a noose comes from the top of the stage, and grabs any fighter who first comes into contact with it, trapping them till' the end of the Final Smash. After the FS ends, the doll will rise back up, KO'ing the unlucky one to grab it. The move ends after 11 seconds of usage, and as some toys disappear over time, more can reappear. KO Sounds KO Sound 1:*screams* KO Sound 2: "Oh, you stupid dog!" Star KO:"No! Wait! No! Come on! Hey, man!" Taunts Up: "Geppetto, look! I'm a real boy!" Side: "Are you threatening me?!" Down: "Save your batteries, people!" Victory Options Option 1: "If it wasn't for me, my sketchy friend, ''you would've been hauled all the way to Goodwill a long time ago." Option 2: Buzz says "Something tells me we're not supposed to do that", to which Woody replies "Aw, what harm could it have done, Buzz? We just screwed him up for the rest of his life, that's all!" Option 3: "So play '''NICE!" Lose Pose: *Annoyed expression* Regular Attacks General * Jab: Woody briefly thrusts his hands forwards. Smash Attacks * Up Smash: Woody raises his fists and shouts "NIGHTTIME!" * Down Smash: Woody summons a tiger-shaped rattle, which jumps upwards. Tilt Attacks * Side Tilt: Points forward while shouting "Off the bed!" Aerial Attacks * Forward Aerial: Kicks with both feet forward in a sitting position. Throws * Grab: Woody grabs the opponent by the collar in a smug stance. * Forward: Woody throws the opponent forward, out a window, with Slinky Dog beside it saying "Throw him out the window!" * Back: Woody spins and throws the opponent in the opposite direction. * Down: Woody drops the opponent on the ground with both hands. Vid Category:Lawl Zero Category:Playable Character Category:Toy Story Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Cults Category:Male Category:90's Category:Hero Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:American Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sorta-Human Category:Adults Category:Glass Cannon